Kingdom Hearts: Two Worlds One Key
by sonicfan0987
Summary: When new activity with Organization XIII startles Yen Sid he sends Sora, Donald, Goofy and Riku to investigate a new world named Mobius. Meanwhile on Mobius a hedgehog named Rage Chaotic finds himself against an Organization member when the world falls to darkness the four meet a human Rage in Traverse Town and the five team up to stop Organization XIII once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: Key from chaos**

**A/N: this is a new Xover for Kingdom Hearts and Sonic the Hedgehog, this will include my Sonic OC Rage as well as the main Kingdom Hearts characters. This will take place after what would be KH:III's final battle against Xanhort. So with that explained let us begin**

~Yen Sid's Tower~

Mickey, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were standing in front of Yen Sid who was sitting in his chair, Lea was leaning on the bookshelf in the corner of the room

"I fear that Xanhort may not be gone yet…" Yen sid says stroking his long beard

"What do you mean Master Yen Sid?" Mickey asks the elderly wizard

"New activity in The World That Never Was concerns me that the old Organization members have returned" Yen Sid replies

"But if we defeated Xanhort then how could they have come backl?" Mickey asks concerned

"I fear he made it out of the Realm of Darkness… now it's what he plans this time and how the worlds will respond this time…" Yen Sid sighs

~Meanwhile in Angel Island on Mobius~

"ah… It feels so nice to finally get a decent vacation after all the conflicts the past few years…" Rage yawns laying under a tree looking out at Wave Ocean

"I hope we can get some decent rest this time." Tikal chuckles putting sun screen on her arms "It's the perfect time too, with Angel Island being over Wave Ocean this time of year."

"Still though…" Rage trails off "What is this weapon? I mean it reminds me of something I've seen before but it's still very different…" Rage was holding a Keyblade in his right hand one that looked like his normal weapon 'The Blade of Chaos' but with keyblade traits.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Rage" Knuckles chuckles "If it can cut down an enemy then it's a perfectly fine weapon."

"How about a thousand enemies?" Tikal asks looking off the western side of the island

"What do you" Rage sits up and takes the sun glasses of his face and before he could move them bellow his chin he saw what it was a swarm of black monsters (Shadows just so you know) "Mother of god…"Rage gasps gripping the Keyblade tighter "Guess its party time!" he chuckles jumping up in a burst of fire and leaps into battle

Back at Yen Sid's tower Yen Sid's eyes shot open in surprise

"What is it?" Mickey asks almost instantly

"Heartless… they're attacking a new world…" Yen Sid gasps a bit

"Well tell us where and we can go squish them!" Sora chuckles

"It's called Mobius." Yen Sid sighs at the hyper youth

"Let's go!" Donald quacks jumping into one of the Gummi ship seats of the hovering gummi that was just outside the moon shaped window. Sora and Goofy soon followed and the small ship flew off

**[Mobius]**

All was peaceful in Westside City a mid sized town known for one of it's denizens. Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog the renowned Guardian of Chaos. Ever since Knuckles the Echidna perished Rage took his place. Normally Rage was on Angel Island but today was different... today Rage was at the grave of his sister Christina Chaotic. Five years ago today was the day she was killed... by Rage. That would be one day he would never forget and he wished it had never happened but there was no other way. She had chosen to walk a path of Darkness and that put them in a death battle.

[Music Roxas Kingdom Hearts II]

"I am sorry things had to be this way..." Rage sighs laying a bundle of roses at Christina's grave as a dark gray hedgehog walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. It was Christain the Hedgehog one of Rage's best friends at least now. Christain was once one of Rage's worst enemies but when his Dark Power was taken by Dr. Finitevus and lost in reviving Mephilies Christain remained with Rage and his pals as a protector of Mobius. "Hay Christain..." The crimson hedgehog says to him

"Hay Rage." the dark hedgehog says putting some roses of his own down "She was a noble hedgehog that met an unfortunate end..." he says "Fate did not deal her a fair hand and like me she was consumed by the darkness."

"Yeah..." Rage says softly "But you got out of it much easier then she did..." he looks at the tombstone and looks up as he feels the rain hit his fur. But he did not care his sister meant more then a small storm. Rage pulls a long coat from his bag that looked like an Organization XIII coat.

"Where did you get that?" Christain asks the red hedghog

"I found it in a shop on Dark Mobius the owner said he had found it in the city streets." Rage says putting the hood up

"Well I am heading home I can't stand the rain." Christain says as he walks off. A few minutes go by and Rage puts the hood back down feeling the rain subside as he stands up a horde of creatures appear.

[Music: Night of Fate Kingdom Hearts]

"What the?" he asks looking at them in surprise "Dark Spawns?!" he says as his weapon The Key to Chaos appears in a mix of fire an light "No... these are something else..." he says slicing one with it and what looked to be a heart comes out of it. Although he was shocked he had no time for thinking he had to get rid of these things and fast!

After a while of slashing and casting magic or chaos powers Rage finishes off the last of the creatures as his blade disappears. "What in the wide world of Mobius were those..." he wonders putting the coat back in his bag as the rain had passed and all that remained were clouds. He turns to leave but his ear twitches and he turns to see a man in a coat like the one he was just wearing. The hood covered his face and he appeared to be looking at Rage. "Who are you?" Rage asks looking at the mysterious figure who remains silent. "Answer me!"

"This world... has been connected..." was all it said

"huh?" Rage looks at him with an angered look "What do ya mean?" he questions

"You possess the Chaos Emeralds they can grant ones wishes am I right?" it replies and Rage's eyes light up as he reforms his weapon

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Rage yells in defense "Now you better begin explaining before things get messy!"

"You understand so little..." the figure chuckles looking at the hedgehog putting his hood down... it was tall man with an _X_ like scar and vivid blue hair"A heart that belongs to light will fall to darkness such is the fate of all..."

"Alright that's enough!" Rage yells leaping for the man in attack but he is blocked by a large claymore made by the man who forces Rage back with a guard break and strikes him hard.

"Chaos Counterstrike!" Rage yells warping behind the man and attacks him with a fury of strikes before launching him with one last powerful hit sending the man into a nearby tree. "Had enough yet?" Rage asks him as another hooded figure appears from the darkness

"Isa quit fooling around we have done what we need to The Heartless will take care of the rest. It is time to return." it says and the man apparently called Isa follows the other through the doorway of energy

"Wait!" Rage yells running after them but it disappears before he could reach them. "What was that all about... and how did they know about the Chaos Emeralds and what are these Heartless?" Rage asks himself as his ear twitches at a nearby presence and he turns to see a large black beast with a large heart crest torn out of the center with small black creatures like some of the ones he had faced earlier. "Are these Heartless?" the crimson hedgehog looks at them before he leaps to attack the large one who hits him out of the air. "ugh!" he grunts getting up as the large beast forms a large ball of energy that begins to consume everything. "Oh no!" Rage says knowing he was unable to do anything.

[Music end]

[Meanwhile in the Gummi Ship]

Sora was piloting when Yen Sid contacts them "Sora alter your course to Traverse Town the word I wanted you to go to just disappeared no doubt it it the work of Organization XIII." the old wizard says and Sora nods as he turns it around to Traverse Town

"Gwarsh what do you think happened to the citizens?" goofy asks

"They would become heartless if they don't end up in Traverse Town." Riku says looking off in the distance to Traverse Town. Soon they reach the world and land in The Third District and leap out of the ship.

"Do ya think anyone from this Mobius survived?" Goofy asks

"Hard to say." Riku replies "Not like we knew of the world before."

"I feel bad for whoever might have lived there." Sora says as they open the door to the first district and they find a young teenaged male on the ground. He was wearing a dark gray jacket with two red stripes in the center. It was unzipped and under it was a dark green shirt with a black _R_ on it curved on the tails. Under that was a belt with various pouches and two small bags one was open and a could of gems had appeared to fallen out of it. The dark blue pants were stained with blood and his shoes a dark red. His hair was spiky and crimson red. In his right hand gripped by the gray fingerless glove was a sword that looked a lot like a Keyblade but there was no key-chain so it could not be a Keyblade.

"Look!" Donald was the first to see him as the four run over to the kid

"Is he okay?" Goofy asks

Riku shakes him "Hay are you okay?" he asks as the teen opens a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Ugh what...what happened?" he asks looking around "What the where am I?!" he panics looking around and standing up feeling himself "Human!" he thought aloud feeling himself "The Chaos Emeralds!" he gasps as he looks around on the ground for them. When he finds them he puts them in the open bag on his belt and picks his sword up.

"Hay we were talking to you!" Donald yells at him and he turns around

"Huh?" he says "oh my bad sorry."

"Are you okay? We kind of found you laying here." Sora asks

"I am fine... but who are you four and where am I? The last thing I remember was fighting this guy in a black coat I think his name was Isa and then as he retreats with another these things the two called Heartless attacked. I took most out but then this huge one plunged my world into a dark abyss and now I wake up in this town." he explians "My name is Rage Chaotic."

"Black Coats?" Riku asks

Rage nods "Yeah just like this one" he pulls the coat out of a pouch and uncurls it

"Organization XIII!" the four gasp

"You know about them?" Rage asks

"Yeah they cause trouble in all the worlds." Riku says "So would you happen to be from Mobius?"

"Yeah." Rage says "I think I am the only one here too... I cannot sense any others." he sighs "Now these Organization XIII where are they?" he asks

"Dunno they are all over." Sora says

"We should get going" Riku says "We cannot let them get too far ahead of us."

"Yeah if the Organization gets too far then we will lose them!" Donald says

"Let me come with you!" Rage says looking at them

"Why?" Riku asks

[Music Sora Kingdom Hearts II]

"Well I may not look like much but I am a skilled fighter. Besides I can be of aid to all of you my knowledge of other worlds is vast and I know darkness better then anyone I have been fighting against it my whole life in order to protect Mobius." Rage explains "besides if you need anything repaired or enhanced I'm your guy. Expert in engineering and weapon enchantment."

"Well Sora?" Riku asks "Your call."

"You can come Rage, we will need all the help we can get." Sora says

"Right." Rage says keeping a tense look

"You should loosen up Rage" Sora says

"Come on and smile!" Goofy says and Rage looks confused but then the four make a goofy face at him getting him to laugh

"Okay" Rage laughs "I see," he smirks as they head back to the Third District and get in the Gummi Ship "Wow this thing is amazing..." Rage says looking at it "Makes me think of my Chaos Freedom MK I..."

"Well hang tight!" Sora says taking off

**To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and their new found pal Rage were returning to The Mysterious Tower to speak with Yen Sid about Rage.

"My home?" he replied. Sora nods at him and he sighs "Mobius was a beautiful place... there was nature everywhere... the civilization that was there we kept confined to the Western Isles. That is where most of the civilization lives but other smaller towns and villages are in other parts of Mobius."

"How about the other continents?" Riku asks

"Well in the South Isle there was Green Hill a beautiful grassy bluff, Blue Ridge which was snowy mountains. To the East was mostly forests. Up in the west was the large cities, Westopilis, Central City... oh and on South Isle there was one city Westside and the village to the south east was Westbrook. Then there is Angel Island, a floating island with unmatched beauty. It once housed the great Echidna race and many ruins are housed there. That island is where I lived...well until Mobius was swallowed by the Darkness" Rage says Sora was imagining what it must have been like it.

"But how can an Island just float?" Donald asks

"Well when the Master Emerald is on it's shrine like it always is the power it holds is used by the island to keep it aloft." Rage says

"And how about you what's your story Rage?" Sora asks

"It's not one I like to talk about..." Rage sighs looking at the incoming tower

"We are here!" Chips voice comes from a small funnel as the ship lands,

"Come on we better not keep Master Yen Sid waiting." Riku says leaping out with Sora, Donald and Goof after. Rage tailed last and looked at the strange tower as they entered and walked the stairs.

"Say Rage that weapon what is it?" Sora asks in the middle of the stairs. Rage pulls it off of his back where he had placed it.

"I do not know." Rage says "I remember one day while on Angel Island a horde of Dark Spawns were trying to get to the Master Emerald like normal when I went to summon my Blade of Chaos this appeared instead. What it is I do not know but..." Rage points to a small hole on the hilt wrap, "I have been thinking though that something connects here but I don't know what."

"I looks like a Keyblade to me." Goofy says

"Alright guys hush." Riku says they had reached the top and were about to open the door but Mickey opened it first

"Oh you guys are back!" he says looking at the five "Who's your new friend?"

"That's why we are here." Sora says as they walk in and he looks at Rage "Care to introduce yourself?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic I am from Mobius." Rage says

"Well Rage good to meet ya I'm Mickey." Mickey says holding a hand out and Rage shakes it

"Now why is it you have brought him here?" Yen Sid asks

"Well Master Yen Sid we think there is something you should see" Riku says taking the blade from Rage and putting it on the table in front of him.

Yen Side look wide eyed at the weapon "This is a Keyblade however it is unfinished..." Yen Sid says pointing at seven holes "Something is missing seven gems I would guess."

"Gems?" Rage asks using his power to move flash the chaos emeralds in front of him and then he grabs the Keyblade from the table and one by one the emeralds fit in nice and snug causing a blinding light around it. When it dies a chain with an emerald protruded from the hole in the hilt wrap where it should have been Rage then grabs it in his hand looking in awe with the others.

"Well it seems our new pal here is a Keyblade Master. Tell me Rage where is it you come from again?" Yen Sid asks

"I come from Mobius a great land where I sit as the Last Chaos Guardian. My job is to protect the world from Darkness... this I have failed at but if that Organization thinks they are getting away with this then they got another thing coming!" Rage responds

"I see.." Yen Sid says

"Let me help you." Rage says and everyone looks at him

"Do you know what you are asking here?" Yen Sid asks

"Rage this isn't some walk across the fields this is some hardcore fighting." Riku grunts

"Rage the darkness is not something to be taken lightly." Mickey warns

"Look I have been battling Darkness since I was a young boy. You think I don't know what it is capable of? It took my sister and I was forced to _**kill**__**her!**_ So I know what it can do and I am well skilled in fighting it. Like it or not I have to find this Organization XIII and kill every last one of them for taking my home leaving me alone!" Rage growls

"I say give the kid a chance." Lea says "Besides if he's telling the truth he has to be a strong fighter to kill his own sister. I say this kid is a good asset."

"That's the other thing I am no kid I am actually 40... my body stopped aging at 25 for Mobian and 16 for human." Rage replies "So I have some life experience and I know what I am doing."

"Very well young Rage you may assist us" Yen Sid says

"After all I have some information you may need. There is no way Organiaztion XIII could have found Mobius alone." Rage says

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asks "They are finding new worlds all the time!"

"Well as the Chaos Guardian Mobius is mine to protect and for me to do that I keep it hidden and blocked the only ones who know how to get here are Mobians and those from our Dark Counterpart known as Dark Mobius. So I fear they have a very powerful ally one that only I have the power to stop." Rage responds

"What are you talking about?" Donald asks with a yell "We can take him I bet you we could!"

"Go ahead and try you'll just get yourselves killed this ally has to be Christain the Dark and he can only be killed with Chaos from the Chaos Emeralds. Which I am the only one left who can use this power!" Rage responds "So if you don't want me along you fail at his hands if I am along you have a shot."

"So Organization XIII is not alone?" Mickey asks "But why?"

"My guess would be they want more power to make it easier to get whatever they have planned done." Riku says

"And this Christain guy what is his thing with the worlds?" Lea asks

"Christain is a being of nothing but Darkness he longs to corrupt all light in the darkness. He has these powerful creatures named Dark Spawns that are a lot like the Heartless but are made of pure darkness and are much harder to defeat." Rage explains

"This is going to be a rough ride..." Donald sighs

"Alright then head for the next world and be vigilant who knows what awaits you." Yen Sid warns and the five enter the Gummi Ship and take off.

[Radiant Garden-Plaza]

The five walk down the small street past the shops when they look to see the Heartless Castle and see a large space ship like vehicle. "What is that?" Sora asks

"Looks like a space ship." Riku says as Rage looks closely

"That's not just any space ship it's my Blazing Chaos ship!" Rage exclaims "What could it be doing here?"

"That's yours?" a voice comes from behind as Leon approaches them.

"Leon!" Sora says

"You look to be in shape Sora who's your new pal?" he asks

"Name's Rage, Rage Chaotic." Rage respond

"I didn't mean you fire brain I meant the silver head." Leon scoffs

"It's Riku." Riku replies

"Hay!" Rage yells "Fire Brain? Like I haven't heard that before."

"Calm down Rage." Sora says as creatures spawn around

"Not these things again." Leon grunts

"Dark Spawns!" Rage snarls forming his Keyblade along with Sora and Riku

"What?" Riku asks blocking an attack

"I will explain later but for now we kill them!" Rage replies attacking one, the group was so busy they did not notice Xemnas looking from afar before disappearing

(Unkown)

a dark red mobian hedgehog stood with a weapon identical to Rage's Blade of Chaos in one a dark gray shirt, and dark blue pants looking out from a balcony on The Castle That Never Was as Xemnas walks up. "I see you have awoken." he says and the hedgehog turns around

"who are you and where am I?" he asks Xemnas

"I am what is left... or maybe all there ever was..." he replies leaning on the rail of the Balcony like the hedgehog "and you...what do you remember?"

"besides waking up here...nothing." he replies

"You and I are not very different... cut from the same cloth." Xemnas says

"What do you mean?" the hedgehog asks

"Before I continue what is your name?" Xemnas asks

"It's..." the hedgehog stops "ugh...I...I can't remember... why do you know?"

"You are _Number XV Xager _our fifteenth member but you seem to have forgotten..." Xemnas sighs

"Forgotten what?" Xager asks

"I have said all I can if you seek answers speak to Isa in The Gray Area he will fill you in." Xemnas says before disapearing

"Wait-" Xager says but he was already gone "...well if I am going to learn anything then Isa would be the one to ask." he sighs walking to meet Isa.

"You are here... Xager." Isa says as he walks in

"Yeah what did Xemnas mean by _Number XV_?" Xager asks

"You are Number XV Xager, 'The Chaos Warrior' our newest member." Isa replies

"That's right... my _Chaos _powers..." Xager says closing a fist with energy emitting from it

"And we need you to take out a certain target." Isa says throwing a picture at Xager who looks at it "his name is Rage Chaotic."

"Alright." Xager says opening a Dark Corridor and disapearing

Back in Radiant Garden the others had just taken out the last of the Dark Spawns and were gathering back up. "So Rage you said you knew who they were right?" Riku asks

"Yeah, Dark Spawns are the minions of Christain he discovered them but I don't know how... they are pure darkness brought to life and the serve under him... this just confirms they are working with our enemy." Rage explains "Now we need to get that ship back with it we can travel without having to restore the world ties."

"How?" Sora asks

"My Chaos Emeralds can manipulate time space and that ship is powered by them we get it, we make this whole thing that much easier." Rage replies

"Alright you guys go Leon and I will stay here and hunt for clues." Riku says and the four nod walking off.

As they reach the path where Sora once fought 1000 heartless a Chaos Spear hits Rage dead in the chest knocking him back. "What?" he grunts standing up and joining looks with Sora, Donald and Goofy to see the black coat of and Organization XIII member with his hood down showing a red hedgehog with a dark scar under his eye. He jumps down and looks at Rage.

"I have been looking for you Rage Chaotic." he says

"who are you? And how can you hurt me with Chaos?" Rage asks "Wait... how is this possible? I sense no more Mobians!"

"I am _Number XV Xager 'The Chaos Warrior' _and I am here to kill you Rage Chaotic." Xager says

"The Chaos Warrior?" Rage laughs "That is rich! I am the true master of Chaos! Allow me to show you!" Rage summons the Chaos Emeralds and turns into his True Chaos Form making Xager look at him.

"Hmph." he grunts leaping for Rage who disappears and tries to hit Xager but he blocks the hit. The two continue a patter for a while until both were too tired to continue. "Next time you won't be so lucky..." Xager pants before disappearing

"That was... me?" Rage asks

"That was your Nobody." Riku says walking up

"But how can Rage have a Nobody he never died and turned into a Heartless." Sora says as Rage powers down to his normal form

"Yeah... unless could he have been born when Mobius was swallowed by Darkness and I wound up in Traverse Town?" Rage asks

"Who knows the point is he is with Organization XIII and he is our enemy." Riku replies "C'mon." the rest walk off and Rage looks at where Xager disappeared before running to catch up

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Halloween Town

**Chapter III: Radiant Garden and Halloween Town**

With Xager gone the four finally hit Rage's ship and he gets it up and running. "Alright that should do it." he says pulling an emerald out of a pouch on his belt and inserting it into a pilot console.

"So what now?"Sora asks

"Well that's the trick." Rage says before punching the console and ripping the part with the emerald inside of it our. "There,"

"What was that for?" Sora yells

"We take it to the Gummi Ship and install it there." Rage says

"But what about your ship Rage?" Goofy asks

"It's an old model the second, the one I would use if I could find it is model VII or the seventh." Rage says "come on, I don't like the feeling of this place."

Back in the Bailey Riku and Leon were killing off the last of a small Heartless group when the others arrive. "There you are what is that?" Riku asks them

"It's what will get us from world to world no sweat." Rage says "I install this into the Gummi Ship we can get to all the worlds easy."

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Donald yells "Let's go!"

[Back in the Gummi ship]

Sora was sitting in the Pilot seat with Donald, Goofy, and Riku sitting in the chairs while Rage was down installing the unit. "alright there, I rerouted your warp drive systems to it so just go where you Keyblade tells you and it should warp us right there." Rage says looking at Sora

"Well let's try it out!" Sora says pushing a button and with a bright light they are transported to Halloween Town. "this is... Halloween Town." Sora says. Sora was his normal vampire like look along with Donald being a mummy and Goofy being the Frankenstein like version of his normal look. As for Riku he looked like a zombie, and Rage was his normal form... a Mobian Hedgehog only catch was he was a Werehog.

"What a strange place..." Rage says looking at the others. "You all look like monsters."

"Well your no gem yourself!" Sora says "look!" Sora hands Rage a reflective orb from a gravestone and he looks at himself.

"Whoa... I am back to normal...kind of..." he comments

"So this is what you normally look like? Claws and all?" Sora asks

"well not exactly... this is my old Werehog form... swore I got rid of it for good." Rage sighs "but why can't I swap..."

"What do you mean?" Riku asks

"Normally I can swap to my hedgehog form at will... but for some reason I cannot." Rage replies "It's weird the only time that has ever happened was when I was missing a Chaos Emerald..."

"Well is it possible you could be missing one Rage?" Sora asks

"No that cannot be it. I have all five with the two left on the ship in the console." Rage says

"Uh Rage you only had one in the console." Goofy says

"What?!" Rage yells looking in his pouch "one, two, three, four, five... CRAP! I am missing one... but that means... anyone could have it!"

"Looking for this?" a voice asks

"Xemnas!" Sora says as Xemnas appears holding the green Chaos Emerald

"You... give me back my emerald!" Rage yells "Or you will be sorry!"

"What a beautiful item what good does it do you Rage?" he asks

"You know my name... pleasant... but you do not know of the power they hold!" Rage replies "And by taking that Emerald you will be making an enemy you do not want."

"Hmm... perhaps I will keep it." Xemnas replies

"Not if I can help it!" Rage yells running for him but he vanished before Rage could reach him "Dammit!" he curses hitting the ground.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy Riku!" a voice comes from behind them as they turn to see Jack Skellington and Zero "Good to see you, who's your new friend?"

"My name is Rage Chaotic, but just call me Rage." Rage replies "and you are?"

"Jack Skellington the King of Halloween!" Jack says as he pops up behind them with a scary face on scaring everyone but Rage "Awe... you're not scared?

"Nice try but I lived with two brothers for a long enough time in my childhood their pranks and their scare attempts were a lot so such things do not work anymore. Besides a place like this I expect some thing to try and pop up and scare me." Rage replies

"Humph." Jack grunts

"HELP!" a voice is heard from the town square

"The mayor!" Jack gasps running for the square

"Hay Wait up!" Sora yells as Donald, Goofy, Riku and Rage follow him as they follow Jack to the town square and find Heartless swarming with the mayor yelling at them.

"Well looks like we got work to do!" Sora says summoning his Keyblade

"Let's make this quick." Rage says summoning his Keyblade and leaping for the Heartless making quick work of them with the others. After Riku takes care of the last one the group looks to see a black hedgehog that looked like Rage a little but his eyes were glowing and he was a lot skinnier and not as furry.

"Who are you?" Sora asks

"Christain!" Rage growls "I knew it."

the black hedgehog looks at Rage surprised "You survived, Rage... what a surprise."

"Yeah I did you thought I would go down that easily?" Rage responds

"Well with your Nobody being around I figured." Christain responds

"Rage who exactly is this?" Sora asks

"I can tell you later..." Rage growls "Right now we need to stop him!" he yells running for Christain but is blocked by a large creature. The creature looked like a large skeleton on a horse made of pure darkness.

"I am afraid I have matters to attend to... you can play with my Dark Spawn however." Christain laughs disappearing into the darkness as the Dark Spawn roars.

"We got your back." Sora says as the beast charges for them. At the last moment they roll out of the way making it miss.

"Thunder!" Donald yells striking the beast with lightning making the bones fall down and the horse was lost.

"That's it shock it when it has the horse!" Sora says as they begin to attack it with all their might slowly it was weakening it.

"Time to put this to end!" Rage yells "Get back!" he tells his friends and the leap back not knowing what he was doing but then he glows "Icy Chaos Dash!" he yells and in the blink of an eye Rage was on the back side of the skeleton beast and it suddenly turns to ice. Rage returns to a normal position and the beast falls over shattering on impact.

"Nice going Rage!" Sora cheers

"thanks," he replies

"Well done Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Rage." Jack says "Come back soon for Christmas okay?" he waves as they return to the Gummi Ship

"Christmas there?" Rage asks

"Trust me you don't want to know." Donald says

**to be continued**


End file.
